Black and White
by i-x3-shikamaru
Summary: drabbles. 3RD drabble: Sakura remembers what happened that certain night. She feels torn apart when she realizes Sasuke will be the one always leaving her making her wish ungranted. sasusaku,kakasaku,itasaku,shikaino,nejiten,naruhina
1. Behind those Lazy Eyes

**A/N:** A collection of one shots/drabbles. i decided that i like writing one shots... so i'll just mak eit simple and make all my oneshots into one story. so im putting it in the order i posted them. so this is the first (:

I got this idea off of kelly clarkson's song, behind these hazel eyes. I wrote this story down a long time ago, although I kinda edited it, before I had this account. I realized that a lot of ppl have a title somewhat similar to this one… I don't want ya'll to think I copied others. Like I found a story by dark angelic kitty, called behind those black eyes (IT'S A GOOD ONE WAY BETTER THAN THIS) and was like wow.. I thought my title was original… lol oh well! Well I hope u guys will like it… my other story the dance that brought them together… is kinda on hold bc I have a writers block… but the sixth chapter is the hot springs exciting huh? Lol well I'll try to update it as soon as possible if I have something to put on it… so while you guys are waiting, I decided, hmm… I'll just post this one! It's a one shot. I hope its not too long… yeah bad title… I don't really like the story but hey better than nothing.

**Summary**: It was late at night when she came into Shikamaru's house. They talk, sleep, and what else? Will she discover about his true feelings? Shikaino one-shot

**rated**: K+

Key:

'_blah' _thoughts

"blah." dialogue

_Italics_ motion, emphasis

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Behind those Lazy eyes

by: **i-x3-shikamaru**

_Ring _

…

_Ring_

…

_Ring_

_YAWN_

_Shuffle…_

_Ring_

"Hello…" a lazy voice picked up.

"Shikamaru… can I come over?" the voice on the other line asked. He recognized it.

"Uhh…" he glanced at the clock. It said 12:20 AM. "It's really late, Ino."

"But… I'm… I'm scared, Shika…" Ino begged. Shikamaru heaved out a heavy sigh. '_Dammit, i hate it when she calls me that...'_

"How troublesome…" He imagined Ino screaming at him for calling her troublesome, but no. She didn't. Instead, he heard a quiet sob. '_Aw, shit… troublesome women…' _

"Please… I'm scared, Shikamaru…" Ino was crying, which was very rare.

Shikamaru gave up. "Alright… I'll pick you up right now."

"Wait—" Shikamaru hung up.

Shikamaru got out of his bed. He put his chuunin vest on and walked toward the door.

Wait…

Shikamaru froze in his foot steps.

Someone was outside.

Shikamaru quickly grabbed a kunai from his kunai pouch but realized he forgot to get it. He headed back to his room and got his pouch. '_Tch… to wear my vest and not bring my weapons? What kind of ninja am I?' _

Actually, it's not his fault. Just now, his blonde haired teammate called him in the middle of the night and told him she was scared and cried!

Yes. Shikamaru was worried. He was worried about a girl. He was worried about his teammate. To be more exact, he was worried about _Ino_.

Big deal; she's the only girl he's actually talked to. (But this does not mean he's gay…)

Anyway, he walked to his door, opened it slowly, clutching a kunai tightly, and was only to be greeted with a pair of teary eyes he knew oh so well.

"I-Ino… What… Why didn't—" he was interrupted when Ino ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. Shikamaru's only reaction was to stare into space with wide eyes. He dropped his kunai carelessly onto the ground as Ino continued to cry on his chest.

He slowly rested his hand around her slim waist and the other around her head and hugged her back. In return, Ino buried her face deeper into his chest making his (net) shirt damp.

"Shikamaru… I was… so… scared…" Ino sniffed in between sobs. She didn't want to make a fool over herself, especially in front of _him_. '_I must look like an idiot...' _She thought, embarrassed.

"W-what? Scared of what?" Shikamaru asked concernly. The question wasn't answered, but instead she continued to cry, but even louder than before. Being the genius he was, he decided to ask her that question later.

He brought her to his room to make sure they wouldn't wake his parents up. She sat on his bed staring at the floor with dull eyes. The eyes that usually had a certain special sparkle in it whenever he sees her. It was gone, he noticed. Gone was the happiness in her voice. Gone was the smile on her beautiful face. There were tears plastering her face. He wanted to wipe the tears off, embrace her and never let her go. He couldn't deny it anymore…

He _loved_ her.

He went to get a cup of water. Hopefully that'll help her.

He came back with the cup of water in his hands. She was still sitting there, letting the tears freely stream down her face. Thank god she was now crying silently, although there were a few sniffs every few seconds, but he was sure they wouldn't wake his heavy sleeping parents. After all, they slept on the other side of the house.

He sat next to her and handed her the cup. "Here. Drink this, it'll help you feel better."

She nodded and drank half of it and stopped. She shook her head when he nudged the cup toward her mouth. He sighed and gently put the cup on the little desk next to his bed. After a few silent minutes, Ino finally calmed down and stopped crying. He decided now was the time to ask him the question.

"So, what were you scared of?" Shikamaru asked carefully not to make her cry again.

She hesitated. The question she wanted to avoid all this time. "_SIGH_… Shikamaru… I had a nightmare… a very scary one…" (**A/N:** sry I didn't know what else she would be afraid of… lol couldn't think of anything! Nightmare was the thing that popped in my head.)

"Can I ask what it was?"

"No…"

"Okay."

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asked quietly with a light blush painted on her cheeks.

"UHHHH…" Shikamaru was fidgeting. A girl sleeping over at his house? In his room? Or maybe in his bed… That wasn't something he was ready for. But then again, he saw the pleading look in her eyes that she was absolutely serious about this and not playing around. She wasn't the little girl like she was back then.

When they were little, about every week she would come over and ask to sleep over just for fun, but he would kindly decline. But she was serious. She didn't do this just for fun. She was frightened. He sighed. There was really no choice. Either he would let her sleep or she would continue bugging him. "Alright…" he agreed.

"Arigato…" she hugged him again. He blushed and patted her back. He was definitely not good at this.

"You should rest… You can sleep on my bed. I'll go sleep in the living room…" when he stood up he felt a hand grab his wrist. He looked down and saw the owner. There were new tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm scared…" He sighed. How troublesome this woman was! "Can I… sleep with you?"

Shikamaru blushed. Sleep with him? What does she mean!

She trusted him. They have been friends for 3 years. Now they were15 years old and she knows he wouldn't do anything to her. So she asked again: "Can I sleep next to you?"

"Uh…" Shikamaru hesitated. "Uh… sure… I guess…" '_Troublesome… So troublesome…'_

"Arigato." She smiled sadly. He sat back down and lied down next to her.

"Sleep." He commanded as he stretched out his arm around her waist and pulled her down next to him. Ino blushed. Shikamaru pulled the blanket over them and inhaled quietly. Ino rested her head on his chest and fell asleep in seconds. He exhaled and drew her closer. Her hands were cold from the weather but her body was warm. He hugged her. He didn't realize she awoke from his embrace.She looked up at him and found his eyes were closed. She leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek and smiled when his eyes shot open.

Something soft, he decided, pressed against his cheek and he opened his eyes. It felt good. He liked it, but he didn't know what it was.

"Shika… What should I do…" she leaned back down to his chest and traced her finger on it. She started to cry again.

"Shhh… Go to sleep." He comforted. It was really late, he was tired, what else should he say?

"Ano… okay… night…" She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. But Shikamaru didn't. He stayed awake and watched her sleep peacefully. Her angelic face. The face he wanted to touch and stroke. The beautiful blonde hair that was not in a pony-tail for the first time. He thought she was a beauty. She had curves that would make any women jealous. She had unique hair just like Sakura. She can be bossy at times, but she has a personality he loved. Sweet, unselfish, kind, and nice.

She opened her eyes realizing his intense stare. She blushed when he continued staring at her.

"Ino…"

"Hm…?"

"You look beautiful, tonight," he said. She blushed. He continued: "But you are very troublesome… waking me up in the middle of night."

She pouted. "Sorry…"

"It's okay…"

"…"

A few deafening minutes of silence flew past them.

"Ino, I have something to tell you…"

"What is it?" She asked, eyes widened. His voice was filled with seriousness. She was excited. '_Is he gunna say what I think he is…?' _She completely forgot about her fears when… (**AN**: …-- does that make sense! Okay the next part is really corny… I couldn't think of anything.)

He hugged her…

"…"

And whispered his simple three-word confession that meant the world to her: "I love you."

* * *

**AN**: ahhh... bad ending! couldn't think of anything (as i seaid before) but review anyway ( NO FLAMERS! THEY ARE NOT ALLOWED! please i hate them and i feel bad whenever i hear an insult... i mean it took forever to type this up... haha 3 pages in 2 days... (thats a lot right?) well review! 

until next time,

**i-x3-shikamaru** AKA selena


	2. If Only

Summary: Sasuke thinks about his past and what would happen if his parents weren't dead. Sasuke's POV

**A/N**: HELLOOOOO it's muah again! I decided to post a one-shottie… I apologize for holding my story for so long… right now I have a writers block… I NEED IDEAS… and don't give me a personal message… email me bc ffnet doesn't send me emails anymore… I don't know why… so all the alerts… yeah they aren't really alerts anymore… well tell me what u think about this story! I thought of it at school and decided to type it up… hahahaha bad me! Not paying attention in class… LOL R&R! (:

I stood next to my desk, and stared. The picture that sat there, staring back at me. My parents… how could that happen…

If only brother didn't kill them…

I sat down on the chair and grabbed the picture frame. Dad, mom, and I were sitting on the bench, me in the middle, and smiling at the camera. I had a cone of ice cream in my hands and I had a big smile on my lips. Brother took the picture back then.

If only brother didn't kill them…

It hurt, it really did. No one understands the pain I feel. No one…

If only brother didn't kill them…

My nails dug in my shirt as I suppressed the tears from streaming down my face. I'm an Uchiha… I can't cry. That means I'm weak.

If only brother didn't kill them…

Mom, dad, what would you guys be doing right now? Will I be the same if you guys were alive?

If only brother didn't kill them…

I'm so sorry… I wasn't strong enough… I didn't have enough power…

If only brother didn't kill them…

But, I must ask, if you guys were more powerful, would you be able to defend yourself? Brother… I had no idea…

If only brother didn't kill them…

I was crying back then and now I'm tired of crying.

If only brother didn't kill them…

I've always wanted to ask mom if it was okay if I had a girlfriend. Back then, I wasn't so cold to them.

If only brother didn't kill them…

I continued staring at the picture as if it would be the last thing I would see.

If only brother didn't kill them…

After about 5 minutes of asking questions, I finally ripped my eyes away from the picture and I looked at my window. Staring at the picture too long just made me depressed even more… Outside was a fully-grown cherry blossom tree. I stared at the pink petals that reminded me of my pink-haired teammate. If mom and dad were alive, would she and I be in a small relationship?

If only brother didn't kill them.

Out of nowhere, I saw Sakura walking around. _Don't knock on my door. _I begged. God granted my wish because when she saw my door she just stared at it, with an odd expression I couldn't make out, and left. I heaved out a heavy sigh and plopped on my bed. I stared at the ceiling. I remembered when my father and I would sometimes, at night, climb on the roof and stare at the stars. Although there were many mosquitoes, I enjoyed every second. How I would love to do that right now…

If only brother didn't kill them…

I missed them so much… I hate my brother… I hate my brother…

If only he didn't kill them!

I wondered how he felt when he sliced his katana on their bodies. Did he even hesitate in less than a second? How could he do it anyway? He was probably crazy or something. Orochimaru… somebody possessed him, I told myself. Brother wouldn't do that… No… How could he kill his most loved ones… The ones that raised him to be at his age before… before he… before he killed them! Angry tears began to form in my eyes. I wiped them away angrily, but they just kept demanding to be free.

If only brother didn't kill them!

If he didn't, I wouldn't be feeling like shit right now. I thought maybe Naruto would cheer me up… _Tsch… yeah right… nobody knows how I feel…_ Not even Sakura. She's confessed to me how much she loved me. If she loved me so much, like she says, why can't she understand what I feel? And that Kakashi. That pervert. Screw him; he wouldn't do anything except read that dirty, porn, perverted book authorized (**A/N: **is that a real word? o.O) by the most perverted person in the world. I felt anger rising as I kept thinking negative thoughts. And that dobe… sigh Naruto… he… doesn't help much… not at all. That annoying, stupid, idiotic, hyper-active, loud, retarded, dumb, clueless blockhead… Memories of him and I started flooding in my head.

…when we "kissed"…

…when we raced up the tree on the tree-climbing lesson…

…when we ate until we threw up…

…when we made it to the top…

…when we fought Haku…

…when we passed the Chuunin 1st exam…

…when we passed the preliminary matches…

…when Sakura asked me on dates…

Woah… what was that… Memories continued swimming in my head…

…when our missions were successful…

…when we fought Gaara when he had problems…

…when he and Sakura would scold Kakashi for being late…

…our glaring contests that lasted 24'7…

…we…

…we…

…we…

Yet he was my best friend.

My eyes fell upon the picture, and the tears simply poured out. If dad saw me as helpless as this, what would he do? I knew mom would run up to me and comfort me… But dad… he was serious about being the most powerful clan in the village… He would probably yell at me…

If only brother didn't kill them…

I remembered when I felt sad because dad would never say what he would say to brother. I remembered when I showed dad my report card and boasted that I got straight 100's and he wouldn't say a thing. Just a 'good job.' I worked hard. Very. I worked and worked just to hear those words that are usually praised to brother. 'Just what I expected from my son.' (**A/N:** okay I know those weren't the words he said I think in episode 131 (?) something… but that's what I remembered… it was something like that.) Those 7 words… How I longed to hear them. I remembered when I asked dad to teach me a jutsu. He taught me a fire technique called, Katon Goukakyo no Justsu. (**A/N**: I think I spelled it wrong…) It took me over almost a week to complete it, although it was just a little flame. By the end of the week, I remembered my hands were burnt from the fire and my lips were sore. Mom tended my wounds and told me to rest. I rested a day and told dad so see me perform the technique.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to where I trained. I performed the hand seals and gathered the chakra, took a deep, deep breath and let it all out. It reminded me of the 3 little piggies and the big bad wolf. I remembered while I was doing it, I would be the wolf and I would blow/evaporate the water away just how the wolf blew down the houses. I succeeded. I turned around and grinned. Dad looked back at me. He turned around and walked away. I felt my mouth tremble and my grin completely vanished…

I still remember how painful it was.

Then dad stopped and I looked up. 'Just what I expected from my son,' he said. The same seven words that was usually addressed to brother was actually addressed to me! My eyes widened and my heart nearly burst out of my chest. The depressing sadness vanished my heart and was immediately replaced with overwhelming joy. I wiped the tears away, knowing how much dad hates seeing me cry. Then he said quietly, 'don't follow your brother's footsteps…' I looked up at him with a puzzled look.

Now, I knew I should've listened to dad. If I did, I wouldn't be so close with brother, and I wouldn't have felt so much pain. But all of that was the past…

Mom and dad are dead, and I can't do anything to change that…

If only brother didn't kill them…

If only…

If only…

**A/N**: Soooooo, watcha think? Haha I think it was a lil emotional… but personally, I think it's really good (: didn't have time to revise and edit… so forgive me for the mistakes. Tell me if I kinda rushed at the end… and if I jumped to different ideas too much… THANKS SO MUCH

Until then,

i-x3-shikamaru


	3. Ungranted Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto especially not Sasuke, although I wish so, so badly… 

Summary: COMPLETE SASUSAKU ONE SHOTTIE Sakura remembers what happened that certain night. She feels torn apart when she realizes Sasuke will be the one always leaving her making her wish ungranted.

Ungranted Wish 

Sakura Haruno stared up at the clear blue cerulean sky as she unwillingly thought about Sasuke. Those cold eyes that lacked emotion. His handsome features that made every man in Konoha glare in envy. She admired him, and she was positive he knew that. The first time she saw him, which was when they were six years old, it was love at first sight, and it was like that to every girl. And now, those girls still had their childhood crush on him, and everyday, more and more girls fall in love with him.

But Sakura was different.

Before they became in a team, she only liked him as a crush. When they became a team, a new feeling emerged, and she had fallen deeper in love with him. Or that's what she thought. She not only admired him, but loved him. She was the only female that understood him, appreciated his presence instead of only his looks. That night, the night she confessed her life-long feelings, was the worst night that ever occurred in her whole, entire life, but it gave her an answer she has always wanted to know. And she made a wish that for just once he wouldn't leave her.

FLASHBACK 

She knew something was wrong. It was 1:00 in the morning and she woke up sensing something bad is about to happen. She got up and dressed and quickly rushed outside with her feet leading her to the exit gate of the Konoha, only to stop in her footsteps.

Black. Blue. White.

Sasuke-kun… 

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing? Why are you carrying a backpack? A mission this late?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." His back was facing her.

"Sasuke-kun… you're going to leave aren't you… why…" Sakura asked quietly. The past few days, Sasuke always had a weird expression on his face that was unusually different than his usual stoic expression. And he has been glaring at Naruto much more than he used to… and deep inside his eyes, Sakura sees something else… Envy. Was Sasuke jealous of Naruto? If so, then what? His ugliness? His stupidity? His weakness? Who would be jealous of Naruto? Sasuke's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Sakura… you and Naruto are very important people to me. But we all have different paths to walk on," Sakura held her breath unconsciously, afraid Sasuke would say what she thinks he'll say. "…and it's time for us to separate in different paths…" Sasuke said with his back still facing her. She exhaled. It's all about the revenge! If only his brother didn't kill his whole family, then everything would change!

"No… Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered painfully. "…if we are such important people to you, why leave? Don't you realize that you're just hurting yourself? Revenge isn't going to make you feel happy!" Sakura gradually got louder as she raised her hand to her heart and squeezed. Sasuke tilted his head that only a side of his face was showing and glared at her. Telling Sasuke about his revenge was not something smart you would say to him. But Sakura just couldn't not say it, because it's the truth. Tears began to form in her eyes. "Sasuke-kun… did you know… because of you I lost my best friend…? Did you know because of you I barely have any friends? Did you know because of you I'm always in pain! Did you know that because of you I have already died once? And yet… I still can't let you go… Sasuke-kun… I can't give up on you… because… I love you with all my heart, Sasuke-kun!" She screamed and gasped as she realized what she said. She could also sense that Sasuke was a little surprised by her words and how much he has influenced her. CLICK wait… _I love Sasuke-kun?_ Sakura thought maybe if she kept talking, she could convince him to stay. "Sasuke-kun…" her voice was trembling. "Please… stay… I would do anything… to make you happy! If you really want to leave… take me with you! I would do anything!" her voice pleading, begging him for just one thing. Her body became limp, and she wanted to rest, but her determination didn't let her, so she continued, "If I'm a burden to you, just tell me… I'll always be there waiting for you…"

Sasuke took one step forward. "Sasuke-kun!" she almost screamed. HE stopped. "You can't leave! You can't do this to Naruto and me… and the village! I thought we are important people to you! Sasuke, you can't leave…" he took another step forward. "SASUKE!" she cried desperately and then she fell on her knees crying her eyes out. The pain in her chest increased and she clutched it tightly as more tears streamed down her face. "Don't…" and in a few seconds, she managed to get back on her feet. He can't leave her this time… Her eyes closed tightly as more and more tears poured down like rain in a thunderstorm.

"You're annoying." She heard him say. She opened her eyes and almost glared at him. That's all he would call her. Annoying. It was annoying to hear him say she was annoying, it's like the only word he knows besides 'hn.' She saw him tilt his head, and there smack on his face – or lips – was a smirk. IN an instant, he was close behind her and she could feel his warm breath on her neck that sent shivers down her spine. She blinked. _Sasuke-kun?_ Soon she could hear his dark, deep voice again: "Arigato… Sakura." In a second she blacked out with her last thoughts: _Sasuke…_ her body fell in his arms. …-_Kun… _

He lifted her body up and raised her head up. He stared at her innocent wet face, red puffy eyes that had been crying and almost running out of tears, and placed a simple but long kiss on her chapped lips as an apology for everything he's done to her. _I'm sorry._

END OF FLASHBACK 

Her wish did not come true. Because again, he left her, but this time, there where he belonged in her heart, was a big scar.

Now, she knows… She is in love with Sasuke… But the love that connected her to Sasuke is different from her definition of love. It was unrequited love.

She realized that it will always be Sasuke leaving her, and instead of a scar, it was a forever-bleeding wound that will never be healed. Her wish that he will not leave her, for just once, will stay ungranted, forever.

**A/N:** Flashback was really long huh? Haha I almost forgot it was a flashback. Was it a little too dramatic? I know I changed it a bit (A LOT if ur comparing to the anime… this is kinda how I wanted the anime to do it. But oh well. Sakura talked much more in this fic than the actual thing just wanted to make it more… uhhh yeah w/e) although the fic didn't really turn out how I wanted to (actually I wanted it to be totally different) I still kinda liked it. Not enough to make myself cry though… ahhahahaa im practicing and as time flows, my writing and hopefully my vocabulary will evolve and improve. So maybe 3 years from now it'll be way better. Hahaha thanks for reading… and now… all you gotta do is…

LEAVE A REVIEW

No flamers. Please.

Arigato gozaimasu!

i-x3-shikamaru


End file.
